


...And So It Begins

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Set in London in the late 70s, Giles hooks up with someone who will change his life.





	...And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Music by Sting - "Shadows in the Rain"  
> A/N: Written for the Giles Shorts community  
> A/N2: For fun, not profit

The rain beat down in sheets as he made his way back to his dingy tenement. He’d woken up in his clothes again in an abandoned warehouse in the Docklands, reeking of magicks, reefer, and sex, trying to remember the name of the bloke he’d spent the night with. Stephen or Nathan. Keenan perhaps. Didn’t matter, he’d bolted before he woke.

 

A chill went up his spine as he noticed a shadow from the street lamp off to his right and pulled the stake from inside his jacket. 

 

“Hello, Ripper.”

 

His eyes lit up in recognition. “Ethan! Thank the gods!” 


End file.
